Understanding, Together
by Resonant Crimson
Summary: [Vincent x Riku] Riku's walked this path before, the one where darkness clouded your vision. He didn't want anyone to face it alone. But love wasn't part of the equation, yet maybe he's not as alone in his feelings as he thinks.


**A/N:** A gift for my bestie, Dawn of Chaos. ^-^ I started it last year but never finished it until now OTL. It's her pairing so I had to write it at least once. ;D Enjoy!~

* * *

**Understanding, Together**

* * *

To say Riku's been through a lot would be an understatement. He's been through betrayals, darkness, and having his heart consumed by evil. Some would think he'd become bitter after all the trials he went through. But Riku constantly proves to everyone he's strong - far stronger than most can comprehend.

He gains his strength from one person, the one who saved him from himself and walked with him on his road to dawn. Adorned in red, this person looked menacing and dangerous, but Riku knows him. Knows he's dealt with trials of his own, walked his own darkness, and came through. Perhaps that's why they bonded so well. They both overcame things which could have destroyed your everyday person and were stronger for it.

Vincent Valentine is someone few dare to cross. With crimson eyes, pale skin, dark hair, and his attire, his entire self screams _back off_. But when Riku met him, he saw himself in the red clad man. So, despite warnings from others, he waltzed right up to him and introduced himself. The fact Vincent looked at him with a blank expression told Riku all he needed to know. He was like him. Oh, he was so much like him.

Over time, Riku sought out Vincent, and despite the older man not saying a word, Riku filled the air with white noise. The Keyblade Master knew how silence could be deafening, how being with your own thoughts too long could lead to your mind going places you didn't want it to. He didn't want Vincent to deal with the same things he did. But, when he looked in those eyes, he could tell. He knew Vincent already walked darkness, and he may very well be stuck in it.

The silveret came to know Vincent's routine, what he did, where he went, etc. Riku noticed he tended to spend a lot of time with Cloud; something not surprising to him. Cloud dealt with darkness as well, though he seemed to have conquered it with the help of Sora and Leon, his boyfriends. Riku wasn't sure if love was what Vincent needed; hell, he wasn't sure if he could give it. But the urge to grab his hand and pull him out was all consuming, like a blazing inferno.

He stayed by Vincent's side, despite the latter trying to get away from him on multiple occasions. Riku knew it was a coping mechanism; if you stayed away from people, you wouldn't hurt them. He knew it all too well. After all, that's what he tried to do with Sora for the longest time. But he quickly learnt strength came from your companions, especially if darkness lingered in your heart. A person could borrow the light of friendship and remove themselves from it.

That's why Riku remained by his side. Vincent, he gathered, had no one, so the silveret swore he would become a person the other could confide in, at the very least. Months went by before Vincent stopped trying to get away, and Riku understood it took a great amount of courage to not run. Some people would view running as a cowardly move, but Riku knows it's not. There's nothing cowardly about not wanting to hurt people.

The first time Vincent sat nearby, crimson orbs watching him with barely concealed curiosity, Riku offered him a smile and filled the air with chatter. Even though Vincent never responded to any of it, the fact he stayed told Riku all he needed to know. You didn't need words all the time in order to figure out what a person was thinking.

It took many more months before Vincent sat next to the Keyblade Master, their hands briefly touching before the red clad man pulled it away. And once again, Riku filled the air with white noise. Normally, he wouldn't be a person to talk, but there was an understanding between them. Riku knew Vincent needed noise, to distract his mind from bolting, and the younger man provided it without a second thought.

More months went by. Riku, sometimes, dared to brush his hand against the metal covering Vincent's own, and at times the latter let the touch linger. However, other times, he jerked his hand away and his eyes looked like he was remembering something. What the something was, however, is something he never voiced. Still, Riku continues to push past the thin line, the pair completing a dance of whether Vincent would allow being touched or jolt away like a frightened animal.

A year and a half after their first encounter, Vincent spoke. They were two simple words. "Thank you."

Riku blinks, head cocked to the side curiously as he eyes his companion. "For?"

"Staying by my side."

Riku blinks more. "You don't need to thank me for that."

"Most are afraid of me. Not you. Despite trying to get away, you persisted. And for the first time, I feel... as if I have a friend."

Riku feels his face heat as he tries to find a way to reply to such a declaration. After a stint of silence, he finds the words. "I'm glad. That's what I wanted from the beginning, to be someone you could trust."

For a split second, Riku thinks he sees Vincent adorn a smile, but it's gone quick as it came. "I haven't the slightest clue why you wanted to be such a person for me... but I appreciate it."

"I saw myself in you," Riku answers nonchalantly, shrugging a shoulder. "I know what it's like to be trapped in darkness, in your own head. And I didn't want anyone to feel like that."

Vincent lets out a low chuckle, reaching out to briefly touch the younger man's hand. To say Riku's surprised at the touch is an understatement, but he doesn't say anything; he simply lets his fingers wrap around Vincent's own metal clad ones. The Keyblade Master's heart hammers in his chest, even from such minuscule contact, and he feels his cheeks warm.

He never expected to fall in love with Vincent, but it's like Sora said, you can't control when it happens or who your heart wants. As the pair sit in silence, hands linked together, Riku wonders if he should voice his feelings. However, he brushes the thought away. He was just getting somewhere with the red clad man - he didn't want to ruin it by vocalizing his true emotions.

Neither is unsure how long they're in companionable quiet, but when Riku looks at Vincent, he sees him with head tipped back, looking at the stars twinkling overhead with a soft smile gracing his countenance. He looks... at peace, almost. The silveret wants to ask why he looks that way, but again, shoves it away. The air feels quaint and somber; Riku doesn't dare break it with words.

When Vincent looks at him, _really _looks at him, Riku's taken aback by the expression on his features. It's like the man sees every piece of him, even the ones Riku's been trying desperately to hide, and it makes him scoot back. But that doesn't deter Vincent. He moves forward as Riku goes back, until there's no more room for either to maneuver.

Riku takes a breath as Vincent's clawed hand reaches forward, touching his cheek before moving and grazing across his neck. He could strangle him if he so chose. But the touch lingers, surprisingly gentle. Riku feels his heart hammering harder; he's sure Vincent could hear it, it was so loud. But the older man still adorns a strange gaze as he leans towards Riku, the hand against his neck gliding to grip the nape of it. Yet even this is gentle.

"V... Vincent?" Riku whispers, daring to break the atmosphere with his voice. Vincent's lip quirks upwards until their lips are a hair's breadth apart.

"Yes?" he questions, one finger moving in slow circles on Riku's nape. "Something you wish to say?"

"W-Why are you-"

The rest of his words are cut off by a pair of lips sliding across his. The first thought crossing Riku's mind is, _What?, _before instincts set in. The Keyblade Master closes his eyes, arms reaching to grasp at Vincent's back, as their lips move against each other. Riku's gasp is swallowed by the liplock and Vincent takes the opportunity to dive in his mouth, tongues rubbing against one another before the latter pulls away.

"Anyone could see," Vincent answers Riku's earlier inquiry. Riku covers the lower half of his face with a shaking hand, cheeks flushed darkly, as he looks at Vincent with half lidded eyes. "I knew of your feelings for me, and decided to test my own. It was conclusive."

"What... what do you mean?" Riku dares to ask, worrying the skin of his lips. He can taste Vincent on them; sharp with a hint of spice. "How did you know when I didn't?"

"I've learned to read people over my years of travel," Vincent replies easily. "I could see it in your eyes."

"My eyes, huh...?" Riku mumbles, moving his hand, blush deepening. "What does this mean, then?"

"Whatever you want it to."

"I... I want to try," the younger man whispers, daring to reach forward and clasps at Vincent's hand. He lets him; even squeezing his fingers softly. "If you want to?"

"I haven't felt like this in many years. I admit, emotions are hard things for me to grasp. But if you understand that..."

"I do. Emotions are hard for me too." Riku smiles gently and leans forward until their foreheads press together. "We can understand them together."

"Hm," Vincent utters, but a gentle smile curls his lips. "Together."

"Yeah," Riku repeats, pecking Vincent's lips briefly before pulling away and laughing quietly. "Together."

* * *

_**Fin..**_


End file.
